The present invention relates to a driver LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) of a display panel including a touch sensor, and particularly relates to a technique which is capable of being used suitably for providing a driver LSI connectable to various types of display panels.
Hitherto, on-cell types in which a display panel and a touch panel are independent of each other have been the mainstream. However, in recent years, in-cell types capable of achieving a further reduction in thickness in which a display panel and a touch panel are integrated with each other have been widespread, particularly, in mobile panel modules. For example, JP-A-2008-32756 discloses a touch panel display device in which a liquid crystal layer, a transparent electrode for display, a transparent electrode for detecting a touched position and a color filter are integrally provided between a plurality of laminated glass substrates, and which detects the touched position using an electrostatic capacitance coupling type and displays an image.
In an in-cell type, a display driver and a touch controller are connected to a display panel including a touch sensor, and image data which is input from a host processor is displayed, and a touched position is detected and is output to the host processor. JP-A-2012-59265 discloses a display device having a touch sensor and a driving method therefor which are capable of reducing an influence of noise by performing time division on a region for touch sensing and display and alternately driving the region. JP-A-2012-234475 discloses an electrode driving circuit for touch sensing of a touch sensor panel which is not limited to an in-cell type. In a driving circuit that outputs a signal for detection to a touch sensor, a switch circuit that selects a necessary driving voltage from a plurality of driving voltages is included in order to mitigate the influence of noise caused by the rise and fall of the signal, and switch control of the switch circuit is performed depending on waveform modes. In addition, it is disclosed that the circuit may be formed in a single chip including a display driver or a microprocessor.
On the other hand, in case that a SIP (System In Package) is formed together with another semiconductor device, JP-A-2007-193923 discloses a semiconductor device which is capable of performing the adjustment of a terminal between the semiconductor device and another semiconductor device without replacing the position of the terminal by changing a layout, and capable of increasing the development efficiency of the SIP. It is possible to perform the adjustment of the terminal between the semiconductor device and another semiconductor device by providing a transmission line switching circuit between an internal circuit and the terminal.